The present invention relates to a computer functional card adapting seat, and especially to an adapting seat which is directly communicated to a computer functional card (such as audio cards and network cards).
If the prior art computer functional cards 60, 70 (such as audio cards, network cards, etc) are to be connected to a computer, the mainframe 80 of the computer must be detached in order for the cards to be installed in the expanding slots 82 in a mother board 81. Therefore, it is very inconvenient.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for an adaptive seat of a computer functional card for solving the defect in the prior art.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an adapting seat for a computer functional card for being directly communicated to a computer without needing to detach the case of the computer mainframe. The adaptive seat of a computer functional card comprises a base and at least one computer functional card. The base has a circuit substrate therein; At least one terminal slot is formed in the circuit substrate. Each terminal slot is connected to a circuit control unit of the circuit substrate. At least one universal serial bus inserting holes, a first inserting hole for being supplied with DC power, and a second inserting hole for being connected to a computer are installed on the base. The universal serial bus inserting hole, and first and second inserting holes are connected to the circuit control unit. Thereby, the computer functional card is formed on the base for being communicated to a computer without needing to detach the case of the computer mainframe.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adaptive seat of a computer functional card, wherein a plurality of universal serial bus inserting holes are formed on the base for being connected to the adaptive seat of other computer functional card so as to achieve the object of expanding the computer functional card.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.